


Sew What?

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira tires of Conner's wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew What?

"What's going on?" asked Conner, sitting down next to her.

"It's hand-wash only, and I forgot that, and the stupid washing machine tore open one of the seams," grumbled Kira, pricking herself with the needle for the third time in five minutes. "Ouch! Damn."

Conner raised an eyebrow questioningly at the mesh, but thought better of saying anything, considering the girl was armed. "Sorry," he offered lamely.

"There," she said, relief flooding her voice. "Done." She jammed the needle back in the spool of thread, folded up the shirt, and threw it all in her messenger bag. She graced Conner with a small smile. "Hey... speaking of clothes, do you wear that shirt every day, or is it just my imagination?"

Conner looked down at his shirt--a white, long-sleeved shirt with a bright red rectangle in the middle of his chest, surrounded by black, squiggly writing. "I like this shirt."

"Obviously. You're _always wearing it."_

"Since when are you so hung up on image?" he said defensively.

"Since I'm forced to look at your image every day. It's like... staring at a TV that's only showing that colored testing bar, you know? Only not as interesting." She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Come on."

"Come on what?" he asked, staring at her blankly.

She extended her hand, and he grabbed it, allowing her to pull him off the stool. "We're going to the mall."

"I'm... we're... wait, what?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "You're so dense sometimes, you know that? We're going to the mall, Conner. We're going to find you a shirt so that you have more than the four in your wardrobe. Okay?"

"There is nothing wrong with my wardrobe," he said.

"I beg to differ. Come on. You're driving."

And therefore, Conner found himself driving the Mustang to the mall, pulling into a space in front of the department store. "Don't worry, I'll keep it red," said Kira, as she practically had to push Conner inside.

"This is ridiculous, Kira."

"No, it's not. It's about damn time, is what it is." She led him to the men's section and began going through the shirts. "Holler if you see anything you like."

"I don't need you to shop for me, Kira," he said.

"I disagree."

"Why are you so insistent on doing this?" he asked, leaning back against one of the shelves lining the back wall, crossing his arms over the offending shirt.

"...Because," she said, turning away from him. When she turned back, she was holding up a red sweater. "What do you think?"

"That's not me."

"It's red," she countered.

"Just because it's red doesn't mean it's me," he said. "Red is just a color, Kira, it's not my whole identity."

She blinked at him, surprised by his response. "I guess so." She lay the sweater back down, and appeared to come out of her goal-oriented trance. "You don't really want to be here, do you."

"I didn't want to at first," he agreed, his more gentlemanly nature kicking in with the desire to get her fired up again. "But it could be fun. You're right, I could probably use another shirt. This one's getting old, anyway."

"Now you're just being charitable," she grumbled, but she was wearing a half-smile.

"I'm being charitable? I thought I was the one that was the charity case," he said, gracing her with a full-fledged smile of his own. He laughed. "C'mon. I'll be your personal Ken doll. You played with Barbies as a kid, right?"

"I so never did," she said hotly. She returned to the shirt rack and rifled through it while Conner watched her and hummed along to the radio. Kira glanced over her shoulder at him when she realized the buzzing noise she'd heard was actually him. "You know this song?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

She turned around to face him fully. "This is The Guess Who. You know The Guess Who?"

Conner looked around for a second, as if he thought he was on Candid Camera or something. "Yeah," he said, with a slight laugh in his voice. "Of course. 'American Woman' is my favorite by them, though."

Kira laughed delightedly. "Conner McKnight, you are just full of surprises."

"I try," he retorted. "Got anything for me yet?"

"I think so," she said, holding up a black t-shirt with a series of uneven red lines stretching across the chest. "Not as preppy as you're used to, but..." she shrugged, passing it to him. "Try it on."

He saluted. "Yes, ma'am." He ducked into the changing room, and Kira went to hang out in the hall. "How does it look?" she called through the door.

"Um... I don't know, Kira..." he said. The door swung open, and he came out. The shirt was just the right size to fit him snugly, but that meant it was a size smaller than what he usually wore. With his black pants, and his hair shaggy from yanking on the shirt, it was like seeing an entirely different Conner. "I don't know," he repeated. "I look like I should be playing up on stage with you."

"But you don't look bad," she said, finally redirecting her gaze to look him in the eye. She softened. "Hey, I'm all about being yourself. If you don't like it, that's cool."

"No, I do like it..." he said. "Maybe just a bigger size?" He laughed, and Kira looked away, the faintest blush tingeing her cheeks. "So, you've won," he said. He retreated into the changing stall, but he didn't bother shutting the door behind him, only keeping his back to her as he pulled the shirt over his head. Kira attempted to avert her eyes, but couldn't quite. Fortunately, he never noticed, because she was digging through her messenger bag when he emerged. She attempted to hand him a twenty. "Here."

"You're not buying the shirt for me," he said.

"Why not? This was my idea."

"It's my shirt," he said with a slight laugh. He skillfully ducked her prodding, money-laden hand and went back into the store to locate a register. He didn't, however, attempt to exchange the shirt with a larger-sized one from the rack. Kira's reaction, subtle though it was, was enough to convince him there was nothing wrong with the shirt as it was.

As they settled back in the car, Conner's latest purchase tucked in the backseat, he glanced at her as he started the engine. "Thanks."

"For?"

"For doing this, I guess. I mean, I had fun."

"You didn't look like you were having fun."

She had him there. "Well, okay, maybe not, but I like spending time with you, you know? I mean, outside of the saving-the-world thing. So... it was cool." He offered her a nervous smile, and she reciprocated with a gentle, sincere one.

"Yeah, it was cool," she said. "Hey, do you have a CD player in here?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I put in one?"

"Go ahead," he said. Seconds later, the stereo flooded the car with the opening strains of 'American Woman'. They smiled.


End file.
